Bara Cemburu
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Cemburu; suatu perasaan yang sangat sering dirasakan semua orang, terutama para remaja. Bagaimana jika seorang Kagamine Len, remaja berumur enam belas, cemburu? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Terdapat unsur gore ! Slight LenxRin! Mind to RnR?


Toki: GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yukiko: (jawdrop) To-To-_chan_?

Nii-san: (sigh) Ini nih, akibatnya kalau nih anak satu baca fic atau manga gore dan nonton film gore... Siapa suruh tuh anak nonton anime Mirai Nikki?

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) So-_souka ne?_

Toki: YAHAAA! (nembakin bazooka)

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid bukan punya saya para hadirin sekalian T^T

**Warning(s)**: mengandung unsur gore, abal, ide pasaran, judulnya juga ikutan abal, alurnya ngebut, ending gampang ditebak, and typo(s)

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai_" – bicara dalam hati

_Hai_ – bahasa jepang/flashback

**Bara Cemburu**

_**Created by: Toki no Miko**_

**Genre: Romance, Horror (mungkin?)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Yandere!LenxRin**

"_**Tidak ada lelaki yang boleh mendekatimu, kecuali aku, hanya aku yang boleh mendekatimu."**_

Cemburu, apa arti dari kata tersebut? Apa hal yang dapat memicu seseorang untuk merasa cemburu? Dan... apakah dampak yang akan terjadi jika seseorang merasa cemburu?

Kagamine Len, seorang laki-laki berumur enam belasan, sedang merasakan perasaan cemburu itu. Cemburu, karena melihat gadis dambaan hatinya tersenyum kepada orang lain, lebih tepatnya lelaki lain. Len menggertakkan gigi melihat pemandangan itu. Gadis itu, Kagamine Rin –sama marga, tidak mempunyai hubungan darah, melihat kearah Len dan tersenyum padanya, dan hal ini sukses membuat kedua pipi Len memerah.

Tapi, setelah itu Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki dihadapannya, Megurine Luki, dan hal itu membuat Len kembali menatap tajam mereka berdua. Dan tatapannya menjadi panas ketika melihat tangan Luki membelai rambut milik Rin. Dia seharusnya tau bahwa hanya Len yang dapat melakukan hal itu pada Rin, hanya Kagamine Len seorang.

Len merasa harus menyingkirkan laki-laki itu dari hadapan Rin, dan harus secepatnya.

_._._._._._

*masukan bunyi bel disini*

Len menatap jam dinding di kelasnya, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia memasukan seluruh bukunya kedalam tas lalu berjalan kearah pintu kelas.

"Len-_kun_~!"

Len menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah manis milik bidadarinya, Rin. "Ada apa Rinny?"

Rin langsung memasang muka cemberut. "_Mou_! Jangan panggil aku 'Rinny'! Kita sudah kelas dua SMA tau!" protesnya, dan hal itu membuat Len tersenyum.

"Iya, iya... Lalu, kenapa memang-"

"Rin-_san_!"

Rin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah! Luki-_kun_! Tunggu dulu ya!" Rin menoleh kearah Len tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka Len. "Aku ada tugas kelompok dengan Luki-_kun_, jadi tadinya aku mau bilang Len-_kun _tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri? Aku tidak ingin membuat Len-_kun_ menunggu... Ya?"

Tadinya, Len ingin berkata tidak, tapi melihat Rin mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya, Len hanya mendesah lalu berkata, " Ya sudah... Tapi yakin tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang sendiri?"

Rin mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi kanan Len, membuat wajah Len memerah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Len-_kun_~! Aku kan sudah dewasa~! Sudah ya, _ja ne_!"

Len tersenyum melihat Rin yang berlari kecil, lalu kedua matanya berubah menjadi tajam ketika melihat sosok Luki yang tersenyum kearah Rin. Len tersenyum, tapi bukan tersenyum senang, melainkan senyum licik.

"_Megurine Luki... Nikmati sisa hidupmu hari ini, karena besok kau tidak dapat melihat Rin lagi."_

_._._._._._

Keesokan harinya, Megurine Luki tidak masuk sekolah.

Semua murid membicarakannya. Wajar saja, selain terkenal, Luki juga merupakan murid teladan yang selalu masuk. Dan jika dia tidak dapat hadir, biasanya dia memberi kabar kepada wali kelasnya melalui telpon atau pun melalui temannya. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak masuk tanpa kabar.

Dan tentu saja hal itu bisa dibilang tidak lazim.

"Menurutmu, Luki-_kun_ kenapa ya?"

Len tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil milik seorang Rin. "Aku tidak tau, mungkin saja dia sakit?"

Rin menggelengkan kepala, lalu berkata, "Kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja kok..."

Bibir Len tidak tersenyum lagi, melainkan berubah menjadi garis datar. Apakah Rin menyukai Luki? "Rin...?"

Rin menatap Len, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Iya?"

"Daritadi kamu membicarakan Luki terus, jangan-jangan Rin suka sama Luki ya?"

Rin terdiam, tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya menganggap Luki-_kun_ sebagai sahabat!" jawabnya, lalu menyantap jeruk yang dia bawa untuk makan siang.

Rin tidak menyadari bahwa tadi Len menghela nafas lega, lalu lagi-lagi dia bertanya, "Lalu, apakah Rin menyukai seseorang?"

Karena ditanya pertanyaan konyol yang ditanyakan Len, Rin langsung tersedak. Len pun panik melihatnya, lalu berusaha tenang ketika melihat Rin tidak apa-apa, tapi muka Rin berubah menjadi merah padam. "L-Len-_kun_ _no baka_! Ja-jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

Len tetap memasang muka innocent-nya, padahal didalam hati dia benar-benar penasaran. "Aku kan hanya ingin tau siapa laki-laki yang Rin sukai..." Len memasang puppy eyes-nya. "_Agar aku dapat 'melenyapkan' orang itu."_

Sejujurnya, Rin tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan puppy eyes milik Len. Tetapi, tetap saja dia merasa tidak tega. Rin hanya terdiam, mukanya masih merah padam. "Di-Dia itu..."

*masukan bunyi bel disini*

Rin pun terkejut, lalu segera berdiri. "A-Ah! Sudah bel ya? Ayo Len-_kun_! Nanti kita telat lagi! Sekarang kan pelajarannya Meiko-_sensei_! Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Jujur saja, Len ingin sekali merusak bel yang menganggu pembicaraan tadi. Hampir saja dia tau siapa laki-laki yang disukai Rin itu. Tapi, Len tetap berdiri dan berlari kecil mengejar Rin yang sudah agak jauh didepannya.

Sedangkan, Rin merasa bersyukur kepada bel tadi. Jadinya, dia tidak harus membeberkan rahasianya pada Len. Rin menoleh kebelakang, lalu tersenyum melihat Len yang masih berada jauh dibelakangnya. "_Len-_kun_ seharusnya tau kalau orang yang kusukai itu dia..."_ Muka Rin lagi-lagi memerah saat Len menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

"_Sudahlah... Kalau dia benar-benar ingin tau, mungkin saat pulang nanti aku akan memberitahunya._"

_._._._._._

Len dan Rin berjalan pulang bersama, seperti biasanya. Mereka mempunyai kebiasaan seperti ini sejak sekolah dasar. Orang tua Len dan Rin juga sahabat sejak kecil, jadi orang tua Rin bisa menaruh kepercayaan kepada Len jika itu soal Rin.

Kesunyian merasuki kedua sahabat ini, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mereka berdua. Rin melirik kearah Len, menatap paras tampan yang dimiliki seorang Len. Muka Rin pun memerah ketika mengingat pembicaraan mereka tadi saat istirahat makan siang.

"Rin?"

Rin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melihat kearah Len, dengan muka merah tentunya. "I-Iya?"

Len menatap Rin dengan seksama. "Jadi, siapa laki-laki yang kamu sukai?"

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Rin. Dia merasa gugup, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa gerah. "Di-Dia itu kau, Len-_kun no baka_!" teriak Rin –untungnya jalanan yang mereka lewati sedang sepi, mengecup Len di pipi, dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

Len terdiam. Mukanya memerah, dan makin memerah. Dia mencubit lengannya, berharap semua ini bukan sebuah rekayasa. Sakit, berarti dia tidak bermimpi. Len kembali berjalan, dengan raut muka bahagia tentunya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"_Ah... Sebaiknya aku memberitahu dia soal ini..."_

_._._._._._

Len membuka pelan pintu rumahnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Keadaan dirumahnya sepi, dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan orang tua yang bekerja di luar negeri dan anak tunggal yang ditinggal sendiri, yah beginilah jadinya.

Samar-samar Len mencium bau besi berkarat, dan ini membuat Len tersenyum. Len berlari kecil kearah gudang bawah tanah, membuka pintunya, dan menyalakan lampu diruangan itu.

Cipratan darah mewarnai lantai berdebu. Sebuah pisau daging menancap di kepala sebuah mayat.

Len tersenyum sadis, lalu mengambil pisau itu dari tempatnya, menciptakan beberapa darah mengalir dari kepala itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Luki-_kun_?" ujarnya, lalu dengan perlahan menyayat pipi pucat mayat tersebut.

Ya, itu mayat seorang Megurine Luki.

Len tertawa kecil, mengingat bagaimana senangnya dia 'bermain' dengan Luki kemarin.

_Len pun pulang dengan langkah berat, merasa tidak sudi Rin berada dikumpulan orang tanpa dirinya. Dan rasa menjengkelkan itu bertambah ketika dia mengingat bahwa Luki berada di kumpulan orang itu._

"_Dasar cowok keparat..." ucap Len dengan kesal, lalu menendang kerikil kecil yang berada di dekatnya._

_Seketika, Len berhenti sebentar. Seulas senyum licik menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kedua kakinya memacu lebih cepat, dia harus cepat-cepat pulang._

"Kau tahu? Semua orang disekolah bertanya-tanya akan keadaanmu," ujar Len, lalu dia menjambak rambut merah muda milik laki-laki bermarga Megurine itu. "Bahkan Rin pun mencemaskanmu..."

BRAK!

Krek!

Dengan kesal, Len membanting kepala Luki ke lantai,menyebabkan suara retak terdengar. Len tersenyum senang, lalu menginjak kepala Luki. "Kau tahu, aku bersyukur aku dapat membunuhmu."

_Len tersenyum senang. Dia berhasil menculik seorang Luki, tanpa ketahuan siapa pun. Bahkan Rin pun tidak tahu._

_Sebetulnya, tidak mudah membuat seorang Luki pingsan, meski pun Len sudah membenturkan tengkorak lelaki malang itu ke tembok berkali-kali ._

"_Tunggu dulu ya! Aku akan mengambil beberapa 'mainan' untuk kita mainkan!" ujar Len dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan, lalu berlari kearah dapurnya._

_Len membuka salah satu laci yang ada di dapurnya, melihat beberapa piranti memasak tersusun acak disana. Len mengaduk isinya dengan kasar, lalu mengambil sebuah benda. Pisau besar untuk memotong daging._

_Len mencari beberapa benda lainnya, lalu menemukan beberapa pisau kecil, tapi cukup tajam untuk mengiris kulit. Len tersenyum. "It's show time!"_

"Aku sedikit menyesal sih..." ujar Len, sambil mengiris pergelangan tangan Luki. "Karena telah membunuhmu dalam kondisi pingsan, jadinya aku tidak dapat mendengar teriakanmu deh..."

"_Maaf lama menunggu Luki-_kun_!" ujar Len sambil membawa alat-alat yang tadi dia ambil._

_Len mengambil satu dari tiga pisau kecil tadi, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah tubuh Luki yang terduduk lemas. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dart..." Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Len melempar pisau tersebut kearah Luki, dan pisau itu mendarat tepat di perut Luki. Suara merintih terdengar dari bibir seorang Luki. _

_Len menggerutu. "Kenapa harus perut yang kena?"_

_Len mengambil pisau daging yang dia bawa, lalu berjalan kearah Luki. "Sekarang, ayo kita main 'bedah perut'!" ujar Len dengan suara yang lagi-lagi diimut-imutkan._

_JLEB!_

_Pisau besar yang tadinya ada ditangan Len, sekarang menancap di perut Luki. Aliran darah segar mengalir perlahan dari luka tersebut. Lelaki pemilik rambut merah muda itu hanya bisa merintih dalam kondisi pingsannya. Len pun tersenyum. "Tenang saja! Rasa sakitnya hanya bertahan untuk sebentar saja kok!" katanya sambil menarik pisau itu kesamping, menyebabkan luka itu semakin membesar._

_Len menjauhi Luki, lalu mengambil satu pisau kecil. "Semoga kali ini kena di jantung!" ujarnya, lalu melempar pisau itu kearah Luki._

_Dan kali ini kena di lengan kirinya._

_Lagi-lagi Len menggerutu, lalu berjalan mendekati Luki. "Sekarang, kita main 'bedah lengan' ya...?" Len pun menusukkan pisau besar tadi ke lengan Luki. "Membosankan..."_

_Sekali lagi Len menjauhi Luki, lalu mengambil satu pisau kecil seperti tadi. "Ini yang terakhir!" Len melempar pisau tersebut, lalu tersenyum melihat tepat pisau itu berada sekarang._

"_Bingo! Tepat di jantung!"_

_Len berlari kecil kearah Luki, lalu dengan cepat mengambil pisau besar yang menancap di lengan Luki, lalu menusuk dimana dia melempar pisau kecil tadi. Len tertawa histeris, dan terus menancapkan pisau itu lebih dalam. Tangan Len yang digunakan untuk menusuk pisau tersebut kotor oleh darah Luki._

_Dan sekarang, Len mulai menusuk bagian tubuh Luki dengan sembarangan. Percikan darah menghiasi seragam Len, dan tentunya seragam Luki juga._

"_MATI! MATI! MATI!"_

Len tertawa, lalu mengambil sebuah karung. "Aku harus membawamu pergi, agar tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, oke?"

Len memasukkan tubuh Luki yang sekarang tidak bernyawa itu, lalu menyeretnya keatas. Len berjalan kearah taman belakangnya dan menggali sebuah lubang untuk Luki. Setelah selesai, Len menaruh tubuh Luki disitu. Len tersenyum. "_Sayonara_, Luki-_kun_," ujarnya, lalu mengubur Luki.

"_Sekarang, sang pengganggu sudah pergi."_

_._._._._._

Len berjalan santai menuju rumah Rin, lalu menunggu gadisnya keluar. Len pun menguap, lalu mendengar suara-suara dari dalam rumah Rin. Len pun tertawa kecil. _"Ini ketiga kalinya dia terlambat bangun_."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Len mendengar suara bantingan pintu. "_Okaa-san_, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Len tersenyum mendengar suara Rin.

Rin berlari kecil kearah gerbang rumahnya, lalu kaget ketika melihat Len berada didepan rumahnya. "L-Len-_kun_! Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Rin, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Len.

Len pun memasang muka _innocent_ khasnya. "Aku kan hanya ingin berjalan kesekolah bersama pacarku~~" ujar Len, lalu memeluk Rin.

Muka Rin memanas, Rin pun berjalan –masih dalam pelukan Len. Len pun tersenyum senang, lalu dengan berbisik berkata, "Tidak ada lelaki yang boleh mendekatimu, kecuali aku, hanya aku yang boleh mendekatimu."

Rin menatap Len. "Tadi Len-_kun_ ngomong apa?"

Len hanya menatap Rin, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Bukan apa-apa~! Ayo kita berangkat~!" Lalu Len menggenggam tangan Rin.

Rin menatap heran Len, tapi tetap mengangguk.

_**Meskipun sekarang Len bahagia, dibelakangnya dosa-dosa akan selalu mengikuti.**_

.

.

.

_~Owari~_

Yukiko: (speechless)

Rin: (melongo)

Len: (melotot)

Luki: (gemeteran)

Toki: YAHAAA! REVIEW, OR DEAD!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Uhm... Kalau gak review juga gak papa kok, _minna_...!


End file.
